Aquaman/Injustice 2
Injustice 2 Aquaman is not a card to be overlooked; with a very high damage and highest total base stat in the game (tied with Batman/Flashpoint, Superman/Injustice 2, and Batman/Gaslight). He boasts a cunning passive that can reverse the tide against DOT specialists. Strategy When Aquaman uses a special, he removes all damage over time effects on himself and applies it to his opponent with the damage doubled. This is done at the beginning of his special. Not many teams encountered are built around DOT, so Aquaman's passive might prove situational. Aquaman will effectively return it with the doubling effect of his passive and the multiplier effect of his bleed if he uses his s1. His tremendously high stats and/or his own DOT with the bleed on his s1 may thus be what he should primarily be geared/partnered in mind with. An s1 build lets him fire off specials more, with bleed damage and 20% increased incoming damage debuff coming at the cost of half the power of the special; whenever you do want to take advantage of his passive, the s1 would be the special of choice. When inflicting or reversing DOT is not what you care to do, Aquaman's s2 invests his power on the front end. Besides countering the Ibistick, Aquaman can also effectively use it. It increases his power generation, puts a DOT on the opponent that scales to their health and that the bleed of his s1 multiplies, and increases the power of both of his specials, this boost being well-paired with his s2. Damage over time dealing a % of the target's maximum health (e.g. The Ibistick's burn, Darkseid/Apokolips's bleed) will continue to deal damage according to Aquaman's max health when reversed. Effects that are always present when tagged in (LexCorp Set's 3-piece effect, Solomon Grundy/Earth 2's passive) are unaffected by Atlantean Tactics. When Injustice 2 Aquaman reverses and doubles a damage over time effect, it will sometimes inherit the original DoT's unique effects. If Catwoman/Arkham Knight's DoTs are reversed, it will also continue to damage Aquaman's opponent even if they are tagged out. On the other hand, when Lobo/Bounty Hunter's burn is reversed, Aquaman's opponent will not be snared. Previously, if the last hit of Aquaman's special attacks KO's an opponent, the next opponent will received the reversed DOT instead. This cannot be done anymore as the reversal happens at the very beginning of the special attack's usage. Interactions Good With * Hawkgirl/Prime: She is a classic partner to battle against and work with DOT-based characters, as she can trap them in place upon tag in (so they won't be able to tag out, thus DOT's effect will stay on them). Combined with Aquaman/Injustice 2, she also makes an amazingly versatile anti-DOT combination. * Catwoman/Batman Returns: Catwoman is the anchor to any DOT-based team due to her passive that allows her and all her teammates to deal increased DOT damage. * Claw of Horus: His SP1 inflicts DoT and whatever DoT happens to Aquaman, he can rinse them off and turn them onto his opponent with double the effect. This would more than likely encourge the current opponent to tag out, thus granting Aquaman a damage boost. On top of that, it would allow Aquaman to shatter opponents' gear. * The Ibistick: Aquaman already has a highly effective DOT passive, so with the use of his s1 in particular, his bleed significantly multiplies as well as combine with the DOT from this gear. In addition, it increases his power generation, as well as the damage of both of his specials, this boost being well-paired with his s2. Good Against * Any characters that can potentially deal DOT damage such as Catwoman, Black Adam/Kahndaq, Scorpion, etc: Aquaman's specials reflect all DOT at the opponent with the effect doubled. * Catwoman/Arkham Knight: Her very strong bleed can be doubled back at her and with the unrinsable property still attached! Countered By * Batman/Arkham Knight: He can choose to have DOT immunity which can counter Aquaman's reflect. * Killer Frost/Prime: She slows down Aquaman's power which gives him less opportunities to use a special. * Any Power drain characters (Nightwing, Lex Luthor, Black Adam/Kahndaq, etc): Aquaman cannot reverse DOT damage without using a special, as power drainers can keep the DOT damage on Aquaman without the risk of him returning it. * Hawkgirl/Regime: She can disable Aquaman's specials upon tag-in. * Hawkgirl/Prime: She allows for everyone on her team to tag-in and tag-out faster, making it easier to rinse off DOT effects. * Aquaman/Injustice 2: A possible yet orthodox choice, if Aquaman is facing against himself, this can cause a storm-wide effects of reversed DOT debuffs to rage back and forth. Abilities Here are Aquaman's abilities. His heavy combo can be chained into his SP2 “The Oceanic Depths”, albeit it is very tricky to achieve it - if not timed correctly (used very quickly after his heavy combo, not delaying for a split-second) either the opponent stands up automatically blocking or the first 2 hits of his SP2 don’t hit the opponent at all. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His artifacts are Chest Piece, Pants, Spaulder, Trident, and Bracer. *Both him and Superman/Injustice 2 are the first ones to be released as a tie-in to the sneak peak trailer for Injustice 2. **Interestingly enough, in the released trailer and the subsequent first gameplay reveal for Injustice 2, Aquaman does not have a beard, whereas in the mobile game (here) he does sport one; facially, he actually resembles Aquaman/Regime rather than his Injustice 2 console counterpart. **They are both the first cards to reach the gold base stats "cap" of 2800. However, they are also slightly cheaper than many cards that have lower total base stats, including but not limited to: Deadshot/Suicide Squad, Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan, Hawkgirl/Earth 2, Scorpion/Klassic, Batgirl/Arkham Knight, The Flash/Earth 2, The Joker/Suicide Squad, Green Arrow/Rebirth, Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, and Killer Croc/Arkham. *With his release, Aquaman is the first challenge-only character to have 3 different versions in the game. *Due to his Challenge's requirements of one Red Son character and one Arkham character, both the Red Son Pack and the Arkham Pack were been brought back to the store. *His Super Move is the original, and not the one as shown in the preview gameplay for Injustice 2's console version as seen here. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Injustice 2 characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Rinse Effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Basic-Special combos